


Adieu Saphira

by Dragonna



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Blood Loss, Canonical Character Death, Dragons, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Ce fut lors de cette bataille que sa vie fut brisée.Ce fut lors de cette bataille qu'il LA perdit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Personnages: Brom et Saphira, Morzan et son dragon, un OC et son dragon, Oromis et Gaeldr
> 
> Couple: ...Aucun ici.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi...sauf les OC

La bataille faisait rage, les hurlements et les bruits de flammes, de chute ou de sorts résonnaient partout. Les combats duraient depuis des heures, et tous étaient plus ou moins à bout de forces. Le jour avait fait place à la nuit et désormais, les première lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient à l'horizon.

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, du sang maculait le sol, le changeant en une boue rougeâtre. Les lumières colorées des sorts éclataient ici et là. La fin de la bataille approchait sans doute, les deux camps arrivant à leurs limites.

Brom était épuisé. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Sous lui, sa dragonne tremblait d'épuisement. Des cris claquaient à ses oreilles. Des hurlements. Des rugissements. Des lumières des sorts de magie. Des explosions. Des bruits de chocs.

_«Comment te sens-tu Saphira?_

_\- Tout va bien. Je dois juste reprendre mon souffle._

_\- J'ai les bras en compote. J'ai tellement utilisé mon épée ces dernières heures. Et je suis épuisé à cause de l'utilisation intensive de magie ces deux dernières heures. Mais on ne peut battre en retraite, même si cela passerait inaperçu._

_\- Heureusement qu'on est arrivé en milieu de bataille, pas dès le début. Tu as lancé tellement de sorts, reprends l'énergie dans le saphir de ton épée!»_

Il sourit, amusé par la façon qu'elle avait de le conseiller -comme une sœur-. Elle était si inquiète pour elle, pour les autres dragonniers. Elle s'agitait nerveusement, frémissante d'impatience et de tension. Ils avaient été formés à se battre mais se retrouver au cœur d'un tel carnage n'était pas la même chose. Jamais la possibilité d'une trahison n'avait effleuré la confrérie. Jamais la possibilité d'une guerre n'avait été évoquée. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que...

«Comment peuvent-ils être si fort à 14 contre tous?» se demanda Brom, à voix basse, sa question ne s'adressant par réellement à quelqu'un. _Comment les parjures avaient-ils été capable d'affronter autant de dragonniers et de dragons sans se faire tuer? «Tu penses qu'ils ont des eldunaris?_

_\- Oui. Certainement.»_

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. _Pourquoi ces dragonniers les avaient-ils trahi? Pourquoi Morzan les avait trahi? Avait-il été capturé ou torturé par Galbatorix?_ Il ne pouvait pas avoir trahi de son plein gré, ce n'était pas possible. Son maître mentait quand il disait que son condisciple était mauvais. Morzan était leur ami. Son dragon rouge était leur ami. Ils étaient juste incompris, le jeune humain était rejeté à cause de ses yeux...il n'était pas _ **si**_ mauvais, n'est-ce pas?

Saphira grogna, le tirant de ses pensées _«As-tu repris assez d'énergie?_

_\- Je pense oui._

_\- Alors il va falloir y aller.»_

Brom se mordit la lèvre _«Et si on tombe sur Morzan et...son dragon?»_ Il ne prononça pas le nom du dragon, n'arrivant pas à s'en souvenir ou à le prononcer. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été banni? Il avait été outré quand il avait su cela. _Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça sans être certain que les parjures étaient véritablement des traîtres et non pas des victimes torturées pour certains? Cet acte n'était-il pas digne d'une être mauvais?_ Ce n'était pas digne de la confrérie.

Saphira ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle regarda le ciel et déploya ses ailes _«Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix.»_ Elle était si proche du dragon rouge. _**Si proche**_. Cela devait lui faire tellement de peine.

Brom se pencha, caressant l'encolure ornée de piquants « _Tout ira bien. Avec de la chance, nous ne les verrons pas._

 _\- Ou nous pourrions les capturer?_ » proposa-t-elle, espérant pouvoir épargner son ami aux écailles rubis. Même s'il devait être réduit à l'état de bête. « _Ou peut-être cela serait préférable pour eux deux d'avoir leurs souffrances abrégées? Ou..._ » Elle sembla hésiter «.. _.juste tuer son dragon, puisque celui-ci a tant souffert?_ »

Elle s'envola, rejoignant les combattants. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cœur des combats quand une flèche écarlate les frôla de très près dans un rugissement perçant. Saphira, déstabilisée, manqua de perdre de l'altitude mais se reprit en deux battements d'ailes.

_Ce dragon._

_C'est lui._

Ses yeux écarlates les fixaient. Sans émotion. Puis il se jeta en avant dans un cri de rage. Et percuta la dragonne bleue, avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, les faisant chuter sur quelques mètres, arrivant près du sommet d'un haut rocher. Chaque fois que Saphira tentait de remonter, il l'attaquait à nouveau, la harcelant pour qu'elle descende. Puis il recula et cracha un torrent de feu.

Brom stoppa l'attaque par la magie mais la créature plongea à nouveau et mordit l'aile de sa rivale tandis que celle ci lui plantait les crocs dans la patte arrière. Brom ouvrit la bouche pour aider son amie quand un sort le percuta aux côtes, et il s'écroula sur les écailles bleues, le souffle coupé.

_Lui._

_Lui._

«On envoie les apprentis au combat maintenant?» Railla une voix bien connue. «Tu aurais du rester chez les elfes.»

Il rouvrit les yeux. Et cracha «Toi. Comment as-tu osé me...nous trahir?» Il maudit sa sensibilité. Il espéra que l'autre n'allait pas la relever. Il savait que Morzan frappait toujours la faiblesse, il avait ce don de toujours toucher juste. Cette technique qu'il avait toujours admiré, il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se retourner contre lui aujourd'hui. «Qu'est-ce que cela t'a apporté?

\- J'ai une multitude de raisons mais je pense que cela ne t'intéresserais pas?! Ou plutôt que tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Je me trompe?» Il eut un sourire mutin, jaugeant Brom «Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Mais je crois que cela te déplairais au final.

\- Et ça justifie de devenir le petit chien de Galbatorix?» Sa colère, sa peine, ces émotions l'avaient fait parlé trop vite. Il regretta rapidement ses paroles. _Ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre en colère._

Un éclat dur passa dans le regard vairon, la légère malice railleuse disparaissant instantanément. Un sentiment de danger envahit Brom. Le parjure sourit à nouveau, cette fois dangereusement. «Tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Ton impulsivité pourrait te poser problème avec d'autres que moi...»

Le dragon rouge se jeta en arrière, entraînant sa rivale dans un roule-boulé dans les airs, ses crocs serrant toujours fermement l'aile bleue, du sang sombre coulant sur la membrane. Mais Saphira ne lâcha pas prise, secouant la tête. Des filets écarlates coulaient également sur les écailles rubis.

Morzan fronça les sourcils et leva sa main gantée, ses yeux vairons fixant son adversaire. Malgré les mouvements de leurs montures, il restait parfaitement stable.

Brom mura son esprit pour résister à l'attaque imminente et lança son sort en premier, grimaçant quand le choc contre son esprit se fit. Sa magie fut dissipée par une contre- attaque.

«Tu as appris à te battre tout seul. Et plus à juste soutenir les autres à ce que je vois. Bien, bien.

\- Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire. Enfin...même si maître Oromis et toi n'entendiez que ce que vous vouliez entendre, et ne voyiez que ce que vous vouliez voir.»

Brom se mordit la lèvre. «Je n'ai jamais...» Les souvenirs de leur entraînement, des paroles de leur maître qui lui expliquait la vrai personnalité de Morzan et lui qui ne voulait y croire. Persuadé que son professeur s'était fait une idée et n'en démordait pas, que son ami se cachait derrière cette attitude pour se protéger. Que... «Et tu vois ce que tu as gagné? Ce que tu as fait à ton dragon?

\- Ce que les _dragons de ton camp_ lui ont fait. Nuance.

\- Vous avez trahi et...

\- Et ce genre d'acte ne sied pas à des gardiens de la paix. C'est plus quelque chose que Galbatorix trouverait hilarant.» Il eut un étrange regard «Il a trouvé cela hilarant en fait. Surtout que Shurikan a été épargné.»

Son ancien condisciple serra les dents. Il refusait d'admettre les tords des dragons. Mais en même temps il ne savait pas comment les parjures avaient rejoint Galbatorix. _Avaient-ils tous été consentants ou certains avaient-ils été forcés?_ Il voulait savoir. Furieux contre lui-même, contre les traîtres, contre la situation il cria un sort puissant, puisant dans ses réserves, les siennes et celle de la pierre de son épée.

Il sentit la souffrance, une attaque, le frapper au côté, mais le dragon rouge hurla de douleur, une plaie s'ouvrant sur son épaule sous le choc, et lâcha sa prise, reculant rapidement. Son dragonnier marmonna quelque chose et le soigna instantanément.

« _Comment peut-il avoir tant de forces?_

_\- Sans doute un Eldunari. Mais il faut s'éloigner de lui._

_\- Peux-tu voler?_

_\- Mon aile me fait mal. Je ne pourrais pas le semer ou faire des acrobatie_ s..»

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait voler correctement avec une telle blessure, ou plutôt elle ne plus pouvait voler vite. « _Ne gaspilles pas ton énergie à me soigner. Soignes-toi plutôt! Et tu dois te battre! Tu seras une cible facile sans forces!_

 _\- Et toi tu seras une cible facile avec ta blessure!_ » S'entêta Brom, voulant la soigner. Peu importait sa faiblesse, elle était plus importante que lui.

Le dragon rouge grogna, et Morzan le regarda, semblant réfléchir. Son compagnon rubis allait se lancer à l'attaque à nouveau quand une flèche dorée arriva du ciel et percuta Saphira avec une violence terrible, en plein flanc, percutant l'aile blessée. Elle hurla. Un cri qui résonna autour d'eux dans le vacarme de la bataille mais personne ne sembla s'y intéresser. Le terrible -l'horrible- craquement, lui, avait été parfaitement perceptible pour Brom. _Qui rassembla sa magie pour soigner son amie avant que..._

Il glissa, et se rattrapa à un pic, perdant sa concentration. «SAPHIRA.»

Elle chuta, projetée brutalement en arrière, ses ailes se repliant sous la douleur. Ils tourbillonnaient, chutant vers le sol à grande vitesse. La dragonne tentait de se reprendre, de se stabiliser. Mais la douleur était trop forte, son souffle lui manquant. Elle battit férocement de son ailes épargnée pour tenter de planer, de se stabiliser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Et ils tombèrent, Brom s'accrocha au pic devant lui, tâchant de ne pas être éjecté. Cependant, il comprit qu'il devait sauter. Saphira allait s'écraser sur le flanc. Il allait être...Il trancha les sangles de son arme et sauta, articulant à temps un sort pour ralentir sa chute. Sa force s'amenuisa et le choc l'envoya dans le brouillard. Il crut rebondir et rouler sur la roche, la douleur explosant dans tout son corps.

_Et tout devint noir._

_Les sons ne lui parvenaient plus._

Il ne sut combien de temps avait passé quand sa vision s'éclaircit, lui apportant la vision d'un ciel assombri, ses sens lui amenant une odeur de sang, de boue et de fumée. _Combien de temps s'était écoulé?_ Il roula sur le ventre, chassant la douleur dans son crâne, dans ses côtes et se mit sur les genoux, sa vision toujours floue. Il sentait la lourdeur dans ses membres, ses vertiges dû au choc. Il porta une main à sa tête, la sentant poisseuse au contact. Il toussa, du sang coulant de ses lèvres.

« _Brom!_ »

Il reprit totalement ses sens, sa vue redevenant claire, son oreilles percevant à nouveau le vacarme autour de lui « _Saphira_!» Il la chercha des yeux dans le ciel mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la dragonne bleue. _Pourtant ils étaient tombés en chute libre non?_ Et elle ne pouvait pas s'être éloignée dans une telle situation. Un gémissement lui parvint de droite et il tourna son regard dans cette direction. _Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le fit regretter, presque, de s'être réveillé._

La dragonne était effondrée au sol, gémissante de douleur, alors que son sang coulaient sur le sol. Elle était étendue sur le flanc, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, une de ses ailes étant abîmée, écrasée sous elle. Elle se crispa, roulant sur le ventre et essayant de se redresser mais ses pattes glissèrent dans la boue et elle s'écroula dans un glapissement de douleur. Des filets de sang coulaient ici et là, partout sur son corps, formant une flaque sous elle. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger. « _Brom. Tu vas bien?_ » demanda-t-elle. Affolée. Elle le voyait mais il réagissait à peine et ne lui répondait pas. Elle avait eu mal, si mal à l'aile après le choc. Elle s'était écrasée au sol et ça avait été _**si**_ douloureux, elle sentait que beaucoup de ses os étaient cassés. Elle ne pourrait plus voler sans soins. _Sans beaucoup de soins._

« _Brom!_ » répéta-t-elle, s'affolant de ne percevoir aucune réponse. Le soulagement déferla sur elle quand il bougea, faiblement et poussa un gémissement, ses yeux clairs la regardant enfin.

Le jeune homme reprit douloureusement son souffle, haletant de douleur alors qu'il tentait d'utiliser sa magie pour soigner sa plaie. La chute avait été si soudaine et si brutale qu'il n'avait pu la ralentir beaucoup, et avec l'attaque qu'il avait reçu avant, tout ça résultait en une bien vilaine plaie. Sans compter ce qui était fêlé, ou cassé, ou encore la blessure à la tête.

Enfin son esprit joignit celui de son amie «Ça _va Saphira?_

 _\- Je crois je ne pourrais même pas me relever._ » Admit-elle « _J'ai mal_.»

Vacillant il se mit sur ses jambes, ses vêtements saphirs couverts de boue et de sang, ses cheveux emmêlés et ensanglantés. Son visage égratigné, sa lèvre ouverte, il avait de nombreuses plaies et tenait uniquement sur ses jambes par miracle. Il était si soulagé de voir son amie vivante. Il fit un pas vers elle, prêt à utiliser le peu d'énergie qu'il avait pour elle. Il fallait qu'ils partent, ils étaient blessés. Et n'avaient pas assez de force de se soigner complètement.

Un rugissement parvint du ciel et une ombre les recouvrit. Levant les yeux, il ne vit que du rouge. Et une silhouette immense s'abattit sur le sol, à côté de Saphira. _Ce Dragon_. L'espoir qui l'avait submergé pendant un instant le quitta. _Ce dragon_. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir vu grandir, pour l'avoir vu faire la cour à sa dragonne. La créature le fixa, et cria son défi. Ses ailes écartées, de la fumée sortant de ses naseaux. Il s'approcha de Saphira, levant une patte pour la poser, cependant délicatement, sur le cou de la dragonne. Ses yeux rubis se tournèrent vers Brom.

_Un avertissement._

_«Soumets-toi»_ disait ce geste. Le dragon pouvait-il encore agir comme ça? Était-il contrôlé par son dragonnier? En tout cas, il était menaçant.

Brom regardait le spectacle que formait les deux dragons et gémit de désespoir. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était...Jamais il n'aurait cru que _**ce dragon**_ pourrait faire du mal à Saphira. C'était impossible. _Sa folie lui avait-il fait oublié son amie, sa compagne?_ Il voulut crier le nom du dragon, le supplier mais ce mot, qu'il connaissait si bien pourtant, s'envola de son esprit avant même qu'il n'ait pu le prononcer. Il le savait pourtant. C'était le dragon qu'il connaissait le plus après Saphira. Soudain il réalisa quelque chose.

_Le dragon rouge n'avait personne sur le dos._

_Il était seul._

_Où était..._

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui, d'un ton teinté de neutralité «Brom.»

Il se retourna lentement. Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme aux mèches noires et aux yeux vairons. Zar'Roc scintillait dans sa main. Il ne semblait pas hostile, juste fatigué, blasé. Lassé par des heures de combats. Son attitude était ferme, prête au combat, mais rien ne montrait en lui un désir de tuer à l'instant. «La chute ne vous a pas tué, à ce que je vois...» Impossible de dire ce qu'il en pensait réellement, ce n'était qu'une constatation. Il s'approcha, d'un pas assuré. «Je ne suis pas étonné cependant.

\- Morzan...» Brom tremblait, à bout de force, sans arme, son épée traînant au sol à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de la récupérer, il était trop faible. Et il voulait garder sa magie pour Saphira. Il était à la merci de son ennemi. Jetant un œil à sa dragonne captive, il tourna ensuite son regard vers le parjure. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre, pas dans son état de faiblesse. Et son amie était à la merci de son ennemi. Le désespoir l'envahit, sa jeunesse et ses sentiments prenant le pas sur sa rationalité.

«Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Qu'as fait ou dit le roi pour que tu le rejoignes?» Un faible sanglot le secoua alors que les tremblements dus à ses blessures, et à sa perte de force, augmentaient de plus en plus.

«Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas à me justifier.» Il s'approcha, dominant d'une tête le châtain «Tu aurais mieux fait de faire le mort. Au lieu de te relever. Il leva son épée, la lame sanguine frôlant la peau de la gorge du blessé. D'un air indéfinissable, presque ennuyé, il soupira «As-tu quelque chose à dire?

\- Pitié...Laisse partir Saphira.» C'était tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. La seule chose à laquelle il fut capable de penser. Sa dragonne eut un sursaut et tenta de se dégager mais le dragon rouge claqua des mâchoires près de son cou.

L'autre eut l'air surpris, puis pensif, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire «Rien que cela? Dis moi...pourquoi ferais-je ça? Tu es mon ennemi non?» Il tendit son autre main, la posant sur la joue sale et ensanglantée de son ancien condisciple. En un simulacre de tendresse, de caresse, trop affectueux pour l'instant, un danger couvant derrière la soudaine douceur. «Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici. Tu aurais du rester avec les apprentis. Loin du champ de bataille.»

Trop faible pour se défendre, Brom tomba à genoux face à son ancien ami, agrippant la tunique rouge sang. «Je t'en supplie. Je ferais ce que tu voudras, absolument tout, mais laisses la, ne lui fais pas de mal! Par pitié. Je serais ton esclave, j'accomplirais tout ce que tu désirera...mais ne la tues pas, par pitié.»

Morzan haussa un sourcil «Tout?» Sa main remonta, écartant quelques mèches claires tâchées par la boue et le sang. Avant d'empoigner son menton, relevant sa tête pour croiser son regard.«Tu joues à un jeu très dangereux, à me demander ce genre de chose, à demander **à un ennemi** ce genre de chose. Es-tu si inconscient?

\- Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi, si cela signifie que Saphira vive.» Il frissonna sous le contact de cette main, le cuir du gant semblant étrangement chaud contre sa peau meurtrie. «N'importe quoi...tout ce que tu voudras...» répéta-t-il, le cœur battant, une boule dans la gorge «Épargnes-là. Je t'en prie.

\- Tout ce que je voudrais.» Répéta le parjure, pensif «Es-tu vraiment prêt à **tout** pour elle Brom?

\- ….Elle est tout pour moi. Aucune vie n'est plus importante pour moi que la sienne.

\- Ho. Beaucoup de dragonniers choisiraient la mort à la servitude. Tu préférerais donc être un esclave? Mais est-ce son souhait? Est-ce le tien?»

 _Pas lui. Il avait été seul si longtemps. Il ne pourrait pas...il ne pouvait pas la condamner en mourant...elle le suivrait de près. Mais elle ne voudrait pas qu'il rampe aux pieds du voleur d'œufs, du briseurs de serments. Alors peut-être que demander une mort rapide pour lui et de la laisser partir..._ Relevant les yeux, une lueur triste mais déterminée y brillant, il demanda, ses doigts tremblant tandis qu'ils se crispaient sur la tunique rouge «Je...Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu diras...mais ne la tue pas. Pitié. Ma vie est à toi si tu la laisses partir.»

Morzan haussa un sourcil «Elle n'ira pas loin dans son état. Et _ **il**_ la pourchasseras. Il faudrait beaucoup d'énergie pour soigner de telles plaies et elle auras quand même du mal à voler. Sais-tu que le roi veut les Eldunaris des dragons vaincus?

\- ….Non.

\- A ton regard, tu ne lui as pas retiré le sien par précaution.

\- ….» Il se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait pensé pourtant. Vaguement. Mais ils étaient si sûrs d'eux, si persuadés que rien ne pourrait les arrêter, que la victoire serait obtenue facilement. Ils avaient même pensé faire prisonnier le duo qui les maintenaient captifs à l'instant ( _les tuer était au dessus de leurs forces, qu'importe leurs affirmations_ ). A aucun moment, ils n'avaient envisagé la défaite, la capture ou la mort.

_Elle ne survivrait pas s'il mourrait. Pas dans son état..._

_Peut-être son ancien ami pouvait-il les laisser pour morts?_

_Les épargner?_

_Il était prêt à tout pour protéger sa dragonne, même à ramper aux pieds de son désormais ennemi._

Peu importe son orgueil, sa fierté. Son ancien condisciple ne pouvait pas être devenu l'homme cruel que tous décrivait, pas lui. C'était forcement une erreur, il était forcement une victime de Galbatorix. Et quand il bien il serait vraiment avec lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir si radicalement changé. Il ne pouvait être devenu un monstre. Il était certes quelque peu cruel et hautain mais pas à ce point. Et n'avait-il pas semblé faire preuve de pitié à l'instant?

_Il ne pouvait tuer des dragons sans sourciller._

_Il ne pouvait..._

_A moins que la folie de son dragon, la perte de ses noms, ne l'ait rendu fou de haine et de vengeance? Même s'il semblait parfaitement sain d'esprit à l'instant._

«...Fais ce que tu as à faire, ce que tu désires...Si tu choisis de nous tuer...fais le rapidement. S'il te plaît. Ne la fais pas souffrir.»

Le regard vairon sembla s'adoucir, s'attrister, pendant quelques instants, un instant trop fragile qui fut brisé presque immédiatement. La main sur la joue de Brom s'écarta lentement, retombant au côté de son propriétaire. Il sembla réfléchir.

_Mais tout se précipita._

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le dragon doré, qui avait attaqué plus tôt, fondit à nouveau sur eux, bousculant le dragon rouge pour s'abattre sur Saphira. Celui à la couleur du rubis fut propulsé au sol, trop surpris pour réagir et riposter, et celle à la teinte de saphir hurla de douleur, un cri d'agonie échappa de sa gueule quand la mâchoire aiguisée du nouveau venu se referma impitoyablement sur son cou. Le rouge eut un gémissement d'horreur, ses griffes raclant le sol. Un craquement terrible sembla claquer aux oreilles des êtres présents. Morzan crispa les doigts sur son épée, et son dragon rugit de colère.

_Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça._

Brom hurla, le souffle coupé, il voulut se remettre sur ses jambes, courir vers son amie. Et il vit le dragonnier sur la créature dorée. Il tremblait, il avait des vertiges, son cœur battait si fort qu'il en avait la nausée. Il avait froid. Ses sens semblaient s'affaiblir. Mais sa colère flamba, comme la seule chose qui pouvait le maintenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il fit un pas mais sa vision sembla rougir et il tomba sur un genou, avant que la fureur qui l'aveuglait, qui ne dirigeait, ne le fasse hurler.

«KURZA!»

_Rage. Haine._

_Désir de tuer._

_Même si c'était la dernière chose à faire dans sa vie._

_Quitte à mourir dans l'acte._

Il tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois, de prendre son épée et de...de massacrer, de déchirer. De lui faire payer au centuple. _Quitte à périr dans l'action._ Même s'il n'avait aucune chance dans son état, pas contre eux..

...Mais une main, une poigne d'acier, lui saisit l'épaule et le tira en arrière. Il croisa un regard vairon froid et indifférent.

«Mor...» Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

La voix si connue résonna à se oreilles «Désolé Brom! C'est tout ce que je ferais pour toi aujourd'hui!» Et le pommeau de Zar'Roc le frappa à la tempe avec force, l'envoyant au sol, inconscient, lui épargnant de sentir sa dragonne partir, de sentir son lien avec celle se rompre.

 _«...Saphira...»_ hurla son esprit, tandis qu'il sombrait dans le néant.

Le cri mental de son amie fut la dernière chose qui lui parvint. Et ce fut aussi la dernière fois qu'il l'entendit.

* * *

Le premier des parjures s'avança, la colère faisant briller ses yeux: «Kurza! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Ils étaient à moi! Il rampait à mes pieds, un peu plus et nous avions une dragonne pour nous assurer d'avoir des œufs dans l'avenir. Pourquoi es-tu intervenu?!

\- Mais j'achève mes ennemis. Quoi d'autre?

-C'était mon combat!» Le dragon écarlate se redressa de toute sa taille aux mots de son compagnon, grognant contre le duo, écartant les ailes avec colère. Le doré ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. _Plus vieux. Plus grand. Il ne craignait pas ce rival._

Kurza regarda le premier serviteur de Galbatorix et ricana «Vraiment? J'aurais eu plus l'impression que tu allais l'épargner et les laisser partir. Sentimental Morzan?»

Le brun serra les dents. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de l'épée rouge. Mais il ne répliqua rien. Et regarda l'autre parjure dans les yeux. «Je trouve que tu te mêle un peu trop des affaires des autres.»

Celui-ci ricana «C'est quoi ce regard? Tu te crois meilleur parce que tu es le favori de Galbatorix?

\- Ferme-là!

\- Tu sais bien que tu n'es rien d'autre que son esclave, juste bon à ramper à ses pieds! Rien d'autre qu'une pute...» Son sourire était mauvais, ses yeux brillaient de méchanceté. Il disait ces mots que beaucoup pensaient mais ne disaient pas.

C'était une erreur de mentionner ces rumeurs «Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Si on se battait, ta vie prendrait fin très vite!» siffla le brun, la haine qu'il ressentait pour son ''collègue'' créant presque une aura autour de lui tant elle était perceptible. «On croirait presque que tu es désespéré de l'attention de notre maître. Fais ce que tu veux de tes fantasmes vis-à-vis de lui mais laisses-moi en dehors de ça.» railla-t-il, insultant au possible.

Kurza le regarda et eut un sourire narquois, il baissa les yeux sur Brom, étendu au sol . Il se pencha, soulevant le blessé par le col «Juste assommé? Vraiment tu es un sentimental.» Il eut un sourire railleur et demanda, presque joueur «A ton avis, il va supporter sa perte? Ou il va craquer et devenir dingue?» Il donna un petit coup de pied dans le ventre de l'être inconscient. «Il est tellement faible et pathétique. A genoux devant toi, priant pour sa dragonne. Quel bon à rien. Tu ferais mieux de le tuer, ça serait de la miséricorde non?»

Morzan plissa les yeux. «De la pitié oui. Probablement. Beaucoup préfère mourir que vivre sans leur dragon.» Il sembla pensif, ses yeux vairons se posant sur Saphira qui gémissait, la flaque de sang sous son cou s'élargissant tandis que les crocs du dragon doré se resserraient encore. Les yeux océan, voilés, de la dragonne croisèrent les siens, et il y lut du désespoir.

« _Morzan...»_ La voix de son propre dragon résonna dans sa tête. « _En mémoire du bon vieux temps...Pour Saphira. Ne fais pas ça._

 _\- Tu me connais Aegnor.»_ Déclara-t-il, utilisant le nouveau nom de son dragon, les sonorités lui paraissant toujours étrangères, même dans un tel moment.

_Quel chance qu'il ait changé de véritable nom au moment précis du grand bannissement, ledit sort touchant uniquement l'ancien. La première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de choisir un nouveau nom courant pour son compagnon._

_Seuls six des dragons des parjures avaient été victimes de ce sort._

_Malheureusement Kurza y avait échappé. Et son arrogance n'en avait que grandi davantage._

Il eut alors un sourire vicieux «Voyons Kurza, pourquoi le tuer? Il est inutile. Faible. Incapable. Toujours à se cacher derrière plus fort que lui.» Il passa une main dans ses cheveux «Il ne vaut même pas la peine que je salisse mon épée.

\- Tu vas le laisser en vie sans son dragon?

\- Tu as tué de nombreux dragons mais pas leurs dragonniers aujourd'hui, en quoi cela change-t-il que je fasse la même chose?

\- ….Après tout.» Murmura l'autre parjure «Je suis curieux de voir comment cette lavette va survivre à ça.» Il jeta froidement le châtain contre un pan de roche, et se détourna. «Et bien...La bataille est presque terminée de toute façon. Encore un peu et...» il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, rajoutant d'un ton badin «L'important c'est que notre maître récupère des Eldunaris.

\- Je sais.» Il se mordit la lèvre « _Et je dois m'estimer heureux qu'il nous laisse le tien._

 _\- Il a utilisé la magie pour prendre ceux des dragons qui sont devenu fous par la perte de leurs noms._ » Corrigea Aegnor. « _Si nous voulons garder le mien, il va falloir en donner beaucoup en échange!_

 _\- Jamais je ne lui donnerais le tien._ » C'était une promesse. Quitte à mourir. Son dragon était la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule créature qui l'aimait. Il ne le laisserait jamais.

Kurza grimpa sur Rägnarock, qui déplia ses ailes, lâchant le cou de sa proie qui s'effondra au sol dans la boue rougeâtre. «Tu ferais mieux de retourner au combat. _**Il**_ n'aime pas les paresseux, tu le sais.» Railla Kurza, tandis que son dragon s'arrachait du sol, déclenchant une bourrasque. Il s'envola rapidement, sous le rire du parjure, avant qu'ils ne retournent à l'attaque de leurs ennemis.

« _Quel idiot._ » Grogna Aegnor, s'approchant de son ancienne compagne. « _Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre toi. Dommage que son dragon soit plus grand que moi. Je...j'aurais voulu l'empêcher de...»_ Il se tût.

Morzan baissa les yeux sur Brom, toujours inconscient, une lueur étrange passant dans son regard, et il s'approcha de lui, posant une main au niveau de ses côtes et marmonnant un sort. Puis il se dirigea vers Saphira. Le dragon rubis était penché vers elle, lui donnant un petit coup de museau comme simple adieu. Il releva les yeux vers son âme-sœur « _Nous pourrions les garder comme prisonniers? Galbatorix pourrait utiliser Saphira pour avoir des œufs...tu pourrais négocier à ce sujet...»_

Il se mordit la lèvre «.. _Si je la soignais, je ne pourrais plus la laisser partir, je serait forcé de prendre Brom en otage et de l'obliger à nous suivre... je ne veux pas...qu'ils vivent ça. Ca les détruirait. Tu veux ça pour elle? Passer le reste de son existence enchaînée à pondre, encore et encore sans jamais revoir la lumière du jour?_ » Il arriva près de Saphira, posant une main gantée sur le cou, grimaçant en voyant l'entaille sanglante et mortelle. Il soupira « _Je suis désolé...Saphira.»_

« _Est-il._..» La peur de la dragonne résonna dans leurs esprit. Une peur légitime. Même à la frontière de la mort, un dragon se souciera toujours de son dragonnier. Son unique priorité. Son âme-sœur.

Le parjure ne voyait aucune raison de lui mentir **«** Vivant, juste assommé **»** il n'ajouta pas ''pour l'instant''. Tout deux connaissait la personnalité de Brom. Tout deux savaient qu'il allait être brisé. Qu'il voudrait se venger. Ils s'en doutaient. _Galbatorix était devenu fou quand sa dragonne était morte...qu'allait devenir Brom?_

Saphira eut un soupir. Le regarda de ses yeux saphir. « _Merci de ne pas avoir tué mon compagnon d'âme._ » Elle préférait mourir seule que l'entraîner avec lui. « _Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas?_ »

Le parjure grimaça à cette idée «Oui. Je...suis désolé Saphira. Si je te sauvais, je serais forcé de vous prendre comme prisonnier...tu ne veux pas ça pour lui non? Tu serais réduite à l'état d'esclave pondeuse...» Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pour un autre dragon, il aurait éprouvé moins de remords. Pour une autre dragonne, il l'aurait faite prisonnière, l'aurait soignée et l'aurait offerte à son maître.

 _Mais pas elle_.

Il avait grandit en la côtoyant chaque jour. Leurs dragons avaient été compagnons -parents-. Des années à se fréquenter régulièrement, à s'entraîner. Ils avaient si souvent parlé ensemble, tous les quatre. Non. Il y avait des limites à tout. Et tuer Brom et Saphira était clairement une tâche dépassant ses propres limites. «Il viendra. Si tu vis encore à ce moment, il te prendra ton eldunari...et fera de vous ses esclaves, de toi une pondeuse.» Et il ne pourrait rien faire. Rien. Ses serments en ancien langages l'entravaient bien assez comme ça, inutile de donner à son ''maître'' une raison pour lui en faire faire d'autres. Il refusait d'être entièrement un esclave. Il voulait garder une certaine liberté. Il avait largement dépassé sa marge de manœuvre en assommant simplement Brom -et en le soignant légèrement pour éviter qu'il meure de ses blessures-.

Poussant un grognement de rage, la dragonne souffla **«** _Jamais !Jamais!»_ Elle le regarda, la peine visible dans ses yeux _«Ne peux-tu dire que je suis morte? De toute façon je suis condamnée. Si j'ai péri il ne pourra prendre mon cœur des cœurs.»_

Morzan rangea son épée dans son fourreau de sa main libre, l'autre restant sur les écailles brisées et tâchées de sang sombre «Je ne t'achèverais pas. Inutile de me demander.»

Elle eut un rire rauque « _Je ne te le demande pas. Je sens que la mort arrive. Je crains juste que le traître soit plus rapide qu'elle pour venir ici._ » Elle refusait de lui demander la mort. Elle voulait que son dragonnier garde en son esprit l'image de Kurza comme unique coupable. Inutile de tâcher Zar'Roc davantage. « _Penses-tu qu'il survivra?_ » Elle regarda faiblement son humain, le cœur déchiré à l'idée de le laisser.

_«Il n'aura de cesser de chercher Kurza pour se venger. Il sera fou de douleur et de colère. Avec de la chance, il surmontera.»_

_«Il est fort. Il y arrivera. Tu as bien surmonté la folie de ton dragon.»_ plaida-t-elle, faiblement, sa respiration ralentissant. _«Alors il pourra surmonter ma mort._ »

Il préféra ne pas lui dire que Aegnor n'était _**pas**_ fou. Qu'il jouait la comédie pour tromper l'ennemi. Sa crainte était qu'on découvre qu'il était sain d'esprit et qu'un nouveau sort soit lancé contre lui. Il devait protéger son ami ailé envers et contre tout.

«Es-tu certaine que tu ne veux pas cracher ton eldunari? Je pourrais le cacher, j'ai encore des possibilités malgré mes serments. Et cela pourrait éviter la folie à Brom. Si tu le désires, si tu crains que mon maître te le prenne...»

Elle le coupa, d'un rire âpre « _Cela serait pire non? Il me chercherait, désespérément, au bord de la folie, il prendrait des risques et il se ferait tuer. Et le traître pourrait me prendre à toi. Donc non...c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais merci de vouloir lui éviter la souffrance et la folie._ » Elle étendit ses ailes, trouvant une position confortable pour rendre son dernier souffle « _Ne le tue pas._

\- Je ne vais pas le faire. Je vais partir et le laisser là. Je vais me faire voir de ... Oromis, ou un autre, pour qu'il vienne le récupérer.

 _\- ...Merci._ » Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer, comme Brom, qu'il restait du bon -même un peu- en cet homme que son dragonnier avait tant aimé avant _. Après tout il l'avait juste assommé non?_ C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne désirait pas le tuer. Même si sa bonté se limitait à cela, à eux deux. Même si il était cruel avec tous les autres. Même si le reste lui était égal... « _Tu as toujours été doué pour les petites failles dans les règles non?_ » Son ton était ironique, même si le son de sa voix s'amenuisait

Il eut un faible sourire, si léger qu'il en était presque invisible « _Tu le sais bien. Il faut savoir assurer ses arrières. Quelque soit la situation.»_ Il se leva et se dirigea vers Aegnor qui attendait. Il regarda Brom, un étrange éclat dans le regard, puis se détourna _«_ _Pardon Saphira. Je n'avais rien contre vous deux. J'aurais préféré ne pas vous croiser aujourd'hui._ _»_ Le dragon rouge déploya ses ailes rubis et s'envola avec vigueur dans le ciel, rejoignant Galbatorix et les autres parjures.

La dragonne bleue eut un profond soupir qui secoua son corps et laissa échapper un vague **«** _Je sais...Merci quand même._ **»** que aucuns des deux ne put entendre, les destinataires étant déjà trop loin. Elle tourna la tête vers son dragonnier. **«** _Adieu Brom et pardon...pardon de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi.»_ Et sur ces mots, elle ferma ses yeux saphir pour toujours **.**

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Difficilement. Le ciel était coloré par les lueurs matinales. Il n'était plus sur l'île. Il n'était plus sur le champs de bataille. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, quelque chose sous la tête. Il entendait les autres dragonniers survivants qui parlaient près de lui. Que s'était-il passé? Sa mémoire était embrouillée. Et il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une absence. Il avait froid. Il se sentait mal, si mal.

«Brom?»

Il grimaça, sa tête l'élançant douloureusement. Il referma les yeux pour calmer la douleur que causait la lumière. «...Que..» Il se sentait faible, embrumé. Une forte envie de vomir le prit soudainement et il se redressa, le visage pâle à faire peur. Il releva les yeux, les rouvrant et cherchant avec désespoir quelque chose...une présence. Il réalisa soudain ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il se sentait si mal.

_Un vide._

_Une absence._

_Sa dragonne...elle n'était pas là...il ne sentait pas sa présence._

«SAPHIRA!» Sa voix prit un accent désespéré, tandis que son esprit lançait un appel angoissé. Il voulut se relever mais deux mains le forcèrent à se rallonger. «Où est...Ils l'ont capturé? C'est ça?»

Oromis ne répondit pas, son visage triste et résigné. Glaedr releva la tête, comme incapable de soutenir le regard de son ancien élève. L'elfe finit par soupirer, tristement. «Non Brom.

\- Non, elle n'est pas...pas..» Il réalisa qu'il pleurait, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il respirait avec difficulté. Son cœur se soulevait, la boule dans sa gorge ne cessait de grossir, lui donnant du mal à respirer. Il roula sur le côté, se dressant sur les genoux. Il vomit, des tremblements le parcourant avec violence. Puis il hurla, sa gorge le brûlant autant que ses yeux rougis de larmes: «ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE. C'EST UN MENSONGE.»

_Déni._

_Colère._

_Refus._

Il tentait de taire une douloureuse vérité qu'il ressentait pourtant si fortement. Ce vide en lui, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Comme si une partie de lui était morte, avait disparu. C'est le cas. Sa moitié d'âme n'était plus là. Il était seul -horriblement seul-, mutilé. Et...et...lui était vivant. _Comment pouvait-il vivre sans elle?_

_Comment pouvait-il respirer quand elle n'était plus là?_

«Calmes-toi. Respire.» ordonna son maître, lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Brom releva un visage ravagé par la douleur. _Comment pouvait-on lui dire de se calmer, d'être en paix avec ce qui venait de lui arriver? Comment pouvait-on penser qu'il pouvait être paisible?_ Reprenant son souffle il gémit, crispant ses doigts dans la terre «Que s'est-il...passé? Ma mémoire est floue.

\- J'ai vu Morzan s'enfuir d'une zone rocheuse avec son dragon, et on t'a trouvé là. Évanoui. Et ta dragonne était morte. Tuée par un autre dragon apparemment.» Il fuit son regard, comme se refusant à dire quelque chose.

Brom plissa les yeux. Il crispa les doigts dans l'herbe. Il revoyait soudain son ancien condisciple le dominer avec froideur. Il entendait ses propres paroles. Ses supplications d'épargner Saphira. Ou de les tuer sans douleurs. Et puis...Ces yeux vairons qui s'étaient adoucis _-si peu que cela avait été à peine perceptible-_ et...le choc à la tête. « _C'est tout ce que je ferais pour toi._ » Mais il se rappelait de...de ce dragon d'or fondant du ciel. Et du regard narquois de...

«Ce n'est pas lui. C'est Kurza.

\- Brom.

\- Morzan m'a juste assommé après que Kurza et son dragon aient attaqué Saphira. Ce n'est pas lui.»

_L'aurait-il fait si l'autre n'était pas arrivé?_

_Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir._

«Je vois.

\- Nous nous battions, c'est vrai..» _Et j'avais perdu -je suis tombé, j'étais blessé-. J'ai offert ma vie et ma liberté pour elle_. Il regarda son maître dans les yeux «Mais il ne voulait pas me tuer. Il ne voulait pas nous élimer Saphira..» Sa voix s'étrangla, buttant sur ce prénom «...et moi. Il a hésité et m'a assommé quand Kurza a attaqué ma dragonne.»

Oromis haussa les épaules «Il n'empêche qu'il a tué beaucoup des nôtres. Qu'il ait fait preuve de clémence envers toi ne change pas grand chose.»

_Il était sûrement furieux à cause du sort de son dragon._

_Il voulait certainement le venger..._

«Je sais. Je ne l'excuse pas. Mais ne lui mettez pas la mort de Saphira sur le dos .

\- Brom je dois savoir, tu ne ressens plus du tout sa présence? Même pas un écho?

\- P...Pourquoi demandez-vous cela? Vous craignez que Morzan ou Kurza...que l'un des deux ait prit l'eldunari de Saph...ira?

\- A vrai dire, oui. Beaucoup ont été volés durant cette bataille.»

Brom ferma les yeux, le cœur battant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait. Que son âme soit toujours là et qu'elle soit captive de ce roi -et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lui parler- ou qu'elle soit morte sans le perdre et qu'il ne lui reparle jamais. «...Je ne crois pas...je ne sens rien. Rien que le vide. Rien du tout...

\- D'accord. Il semble que son eldunari n'a pas été volé.»

_Maigre réconfort._

_Si maigre._

«Maître...j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je...» Il ne put achever ses paroles, se sentant encore plus nauséeux.

«Très bien...» Déclara l'elfe en se relevant «Nous repartons bientôt pour la cité des elfes.» Il s'éloigna avec son dragon doré, laissant son élevé brisé seul.

Celui-ci serra les poings, la rage au ventre. Morzan allait les épargner -il le sentait, il le _**savait**_ \- mais Kurza avait tout gâché...ce monstre avait tué Saphira.

_**Il se vengerait.** _

_**Il lui ferait payer.** _

_**Sans aucune pitié.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Peut-être vu comme une préquelle à Red and Blue


End file.
